Bracelets have numerous applications from functional to fashionable. For example, a bracelet may be used as a ticket to indicate that the wearer of the bracelet is entitled to admittance to a venue or show. A bracelet is ideal in cases where vigorous physical activity is involved or where it is burdensome for a patron to keep up with a ticket, such as a water park or concert. Radio frequency identification (“RFID”) chips may be incorporated into bracelets to give them increased functionality. Generally, RFID chips are used for tracking products. An item possessing a RFID chip may be tracked by a network system. Because of the RFID, the network system is able to identify the location of the RFID chip and thus the wearer of the bracelet.
Generally, in bracelets possessing an RFID chip, a pressure sensitive adhesive is used to bind two substrates together, where one of the substrates contains the RFID chip. This construction provides little or no protection for the RFID chip. Specifically, conventional bracelets employ the use of thin substrates that are capable of absorbing only small amounts of shock. Further, the materials used in conventional bracelets having an RFID chip are thin and have a tendency to separate and lose continuity when stretched. Therefore, a bracelet and method for constructing the bracelet is needed that is capable of producing an RFID bracelet for absorbing increased amounts of shock, protecting RFID circuitry and has possesses increased tensile strength.